


Today - Tomorrow

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two tribbles combined to form one story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today - Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Two tribbles combined to form one story.

Sean stared at the computer monitor. _I shouldn't be doing this,_ he thought, continuing to gaze as though mesmerized. _I need to stop this. This is a bad idea._

"Dammit!" he said aloud and quickly stood, shoving the keyboard so hard that it flew sideways. Biting his lip, Sean pushed the monitor’s power button, managing to turn it off without looking at the screen.

"God damn it," he whispered, falling back into his office chair. "It should be me!" he blurted, hating the hoarse sound of desperation in his voice. “I _want_ it to be me!”

But did Elijah want that? He used to, Sean knew. Back in the old days; back in New Zealand. Elijah had wanted him then. But Sean had walked away, fearful of destroying their careers, fearful of hurting his children, just plain… fearful.

And now, when he sat alone at his computer staring at pictures of the face he adored, seeing someone else walking by his side, Sean knew how dreadful his mistake had been. He knew he’d had one chance to be completely happy. And he knew he’d let fear destroy that chance.

“Elijah,” he whispered, “could it be me?”

And if the answer were ‘no’, could he bear it? He shuddered as fear once again filled his mind. Not fear of the world’s condemnation, but fear of what he might do if Elijah turned him down.

The image of him on his knees begging for Elijah’s love made him squirm. Would this be Elijah’s last memory of all they had meant to each other?

“I don’t care!” he declared suddenly. “If I have to beg, I’ll beg. I won’t spend the rest of my life wondering if it could have been me by his side.”

Suddenly decisive, he stood. “Today. It happens today.”

* * *

 

Sean had been kissing him for ten minutes barely stopping to breathe. His hands moved ceaselessly, tenderly cupping Elijah’s face then frantically caressing every inch of him that he could reach.

Elijah tried without success to stop him. He felt confused about what was happening and unable to decipher the incoherent sounds that Sean murmured between passionate kisses. Finally he simply surrendered to Sean’s embrace.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sean moaned. “God, Elijah, you’re just so beautiful.”

Elijah leapt on the opening and leaned back. “Jesus fucking Christ, Sean,” he gasped “What the hell is _happening_ here?”

“I asked Chris for a divorce.”

“Sean! No!” Elijah leaned back further, clutching Sean’s arms.

“Yes. Today.” Sean’s voice was firm… decisive in a way that Elijah had never heard it before. He looked straight into Elijah’s eyes with unflinching calm. “I never stopped. You do know that don’t you? Never.”

“Sean, is it because of… _me_?”

“Partly, yes.”

“Seanie…”

“Listen to me! Walking away from you was the biggest mistake I ever made. Whatever happens between Chris and I is going to happen anyway.”

Elijah’s hand slowly rose. The backs of his fingers slid softly against Sean’s temple.

His calm shattered by Elijah’s touch, Sean could barely speak. His words were wrenched from him like sobs. “Do you remember… years ago… how I used to always wrestle with you? Just… for fun?”

Elijah nodded, his hand sliding to the back of Sean’s neck.

“I just… I needed to _touch_ you.”

“I know, Sean. I knew then.”

His head fell forward, his forehead pressing against Elijah’s shoulder. “I still do,” he whispered.

“You know what this will mean.”

Sean raised his head, nodding.

“It’ll change everything, Sean.”

Sean smiled. “Except those things that can’t _ever_ change. I love you, Elijah. Our wait is over.”


End file.
